Generation Daughter
by mixedfictioner
Summary: This story follows the lives of three wrestling legends daughters, going through the highs and lows from not getting the respect of there peers and being abused by the fans and being mishandled by the office to becoming two of the greatest female wrestlers of all time and one making the company millions.
1. Beginning

**Long time reader. First time writer. I have a few pages written on paper if I get enough love I may upload more, but please enjoy and constructive criticism only please. I only own the OC's**

 **OC Bio**

 **Name - Cynthia Brooks**

 **Hair - Short black with dyed streak**

 **Ring Attire - CM Punks ROH shorts with black gloves,kick pads and hooded jacket.**

 **Daughter of CM Punk and AJ Lee. Seeing her father fight in MMA made Cynthia want to learn MMA but she lost love with the sport but she turned to pro wrestling after attending an event and got trained by Colt Cabana and her father. She went around independents but kept getting told that "your not like your father" expecting her to be a solid worker.**

 **S** **o she started cutting promos on everyone. Which got the attention of New Japan.**

 **Name - Rebecca Michaels**

 **Hair - Long brown often in a ponytail**

 **Ring Attire - Same to Shawn's first solo run after the rockers split.**

 **Daughter of Shawn Michaels. She watched wrestling matches with her father and wanted to try to be a wrestler and because of who her father was she got trained in the Performance Center, she showed great potential but because she got moved up to advance classes so rapidly other trainees got mad as well as getting moved up to the main roster didn't help earn the respect of the fans.**

 **Rebecca started to work harder to the point she became bitter with the fans and the office.**

 **Name - Ruby Levesque**

 **Hair - Short dark brown normally in a bun**

 **Attire - Suit top, shirt, skirt (normally a manager)**

 **Daughter of Triple H & Stephanie McMahon. She never wanted to be a performer but was convinced to do so by Rebecca & Cynthia, but she did learn the business from her father and suggested bringing the European Championship as a traveling title throughout Europe to grow talent whilst offering independents funding in exchange to showcase the talent on WWE programming. Which became successful.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Rebecca Michaels POV**

Being the daughter of a wrestler was tough. I mean yea my dad's famous but I never got to see him much till after his retirement which was nice, talking about my school work and my bible studies which of course growing up with Christians as parents I became one with the faith but I never force my beliefs on anyone.

I was never much of a wrestling fan, it was cool seeing dad wrestle again in 2002 but the bug never bit me till my family had left the house leaving me to do what I wish so I figured after hearing so much about some guy named AJ Styles wrestling my dad so I thought 'why not'.

So I loaded up the network and watched his recent match and I was blown away by his athleticism so kept on watching to the that when my parents got home they found me watching DX play strip poker and I'm holding my ribs because I'm laughing so hard and my dad nearly has a heart attack. The family started watching matches together as time passed and when it's the two of us he would tell me about the story in the match and why they do things a certain way, listening to him speak with passion made me say "I want to try this"

I heard him release a sigh "I thought you would" we sat in silence for what seemed like hours until he spoke "If you want to do this it's gotta take a lot of sacrifice. I sacrificed my back and Mick is in constant pain because of this business, are you willing to put yourself through that?" I sat there pondering his words it's no secret that people get hurt, paralyzed and in some cases have died and there's no guarantee that you'll be successful... but that was not gonna stop me. "I am"

 **Cynthia Brooks POV**

I was sitting in the Roufusport gym after a sparring match with my father who if you haven't guessed is Phil Brooks aka CM Punk former wrestler and current MMA fighter, after his loss to Mickey Gall the UFC cut him but he's fighting in smaller promotions trying to work his way back.

"You did pretty good in there kitty" I HATED that nickname I used to love the Alice in wonderland film and my favorite character was the Cheshire cat and I used to call him kitty and my parents never let me forget it. "Yea thanks" I say as I was undoing my wrist tape as my dad stopped undoing his "OK Cynthia what's up you've been losing your focus during our matches?" I turned turned head facing him eye to eye and I could see the concern and he's right I have been slacking for a while.

"I've been thinking about this for a while and I don't wanna be a father. I love the training but I'm not passionate about it." I saw dad nod as he goes back to undoing his tape "So what are you passionate about?" He asked with genuine curiosity "Wrestling" was my answer "Ever since I went to that PWG show a year ago that's all I've been thinking about doing. I even went backstage to some shows with Uncle Cabana he even taught me some psychology."

Dad shook his head whilst chuckling "how long have you been training with him?" He asked as stood up and walked towards the locker room "few months and I've really enjoyed it we've been doing some basic training and promos."

Dad stood in front of the locker room doors silently as he put his hands on my shoulders "while I don't wanna see you get hurt, even us sparring is taxing but if wrestling is what you wanna do, then I can help teach you what I know."

My eyes went and a wide smile plastered my face "Really?" My dad nods.

"What kind of father would I be if I stopped my daughter from following her dreams." I honestly didn't care if we were sweaty I wrapped him in a hug "thank you daddy" I could feel him patting my head "Love you too kitty. Now get a shower before we're late and your mom kills us."

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this, let me know if there are things I can work on or change.**


	2. Jealousy vs Opportunity

**Figured I'd drop a second chapter for anyone who's reading. This chapter features Rebecca training and Cynthia on the indies. Same as before I don't own the WWE, NXT, The P.C, ROH, PWG and NJPW.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rebecca Michaels**

Rebecca was sitting the gym of the performance center, she had been in the P.C for months and she has already grown in leaps and bounds and because of that the other trainees have been jealous of her. Rebecca was going to start training on her cardio but three girls that were in the same class as her walked into the gym and saw Rebecca "oh look who it is, I don't know how you managed to skip classes but you don't deserve to be here." Jessica says as the the other girls laugh.

Rebecca had been dealing with since she started training, she started with the beginners class but she grasped on to the psychology part of sport and the physical portion that she got moved up to the advanced classes "I've worked just as hard as you since I've been here!" Rebecca states in defiance as the girls glare at her "oh please, the only reason you've made it this far is because the trainers have been giving you special treatment because you're Shawn's kid"

Rebecca knew knew that this was going to go one way and she was always taught to turn the other but she guessed if she did that the other cheek would be bruised as well. "Alright ladies listen up" a booming voiced echoed through the gym "you three know what you need to do. Rebecca come with me." Matt Bloom ordered the three girls did what they were told glaring at Rebecca as they left Rebecca followed Matt to an empty ring "Becca" he says as they reach the ring "Don't listen to them, we NEVER give ANYONE an easy ride and you've improved so much since being here" Rebecca smiles at the compliment "So I've been told to put you in a practice match with Bayley to see how how you handle being in the ring with a veteran, don't worry about anything to go in there and do your best."

Rebecca saw Bayley walk into the gym linking arms with her boy friend Fergal Devitt. Matt Bloom left to see to the other trainees and Rebecca to run the ropes as a warm up, whilst warming up she heard whispers from the other trainees "i can't believe she gets to train with THE Bayley". Rebecca always thought that everyone would be open and welcome even with the competitive environment but the more she improves the more everyone drags he name through the mood she even heard rumors that made he want to quit.

Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts when Bayley stepped into the ring "Hi I'm Pamela" Rebecca was surprised when Bayley hugs her "I've heard a lot about you from Matt" Bayley breaks the hug and as Rebecca thanks her. Bayley lays out the training match and Rebecca nods along removing all negativity from her mind, She was gonna prove everyone wrong.

 **Cynthia Brooks**

Work on the indies was hard for Cynthia a lot of promoters did give her a chance but they let her go because and she can quote "We were expecting you to be liker your father". Cynthia took that as saying "we thought you'd be main event ready even though you just started" so she started venting on the mic which also got her fired but she managed to get a job with PWG thanks to Excalibur watching one of her matches. Cynthia even got to wrestle some of the men which she was very proud of, the fact that she had a good match with Zack Sabre Jr gave her the respect from the fans and wrestlers she was also slowly picking up tips and tricks to improve her career.

Cynthia was in the locker room at a PWG show getting he gear on for her match she wears similar shorts to her fathers ROH attire and tight vest, there was a knock on the locker room door "come in" the door opened and Will Ospreay stuck his head in. "Oh your dressed" he said with a sad tone in his voice whist Cynthia just giggled "yea you should of came earlier... or come later" she says with a wink and a flirtatious tone which made Will laugh "you ready for tonight?"

Cynthia nodded as she puts on her hoodie "yea it should be fun" she walks to the door as Will steps aside letting her past "there's some news, apparently New Japan is looking to build up a women's division and there scouting you to be apart of it." Cynthia stops just before the reach the curtain "how would they know about me? I've only just started." Will puts his arm behind his back and bows so he's eye level with her "who do you think told them about you? So cut a promo and work your ass off."

Will tells her as his theme plays and walks through the curtain and the fans cheer as Cynthia just stands there going over the possibility of being the face of a an entire division, then her music plays she takes a deep breath and whispers "it's clobbering time".

 **Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2 please review with constructive criticism and keep a look out for Chapter 3.**


	3. Raw Debut in NYC

**Well here's the third chapter for anyone who's reading. This chapter features Rebecca debut Match. Please review and le me know where to improve. Same as before I don't own the WWE, NXT, The P.C, ROH, PWG and NJPW.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rebecca Michaels Raw Pov**

After my practice match with Bayley which went well she sang my praises to the higher ups, but they believed that i still needed some time to gain experience so I was still in the performance center for another few months. I was in the parking lot looking at the arena that will hold my debut. Madison Square Garden. My dad had told me that the fans can be really passionate and that the building was magical and now that I'm walking through the halls I can feel the magic run through my veins. I was walking towards the dressing room "Becca!" I turn around and I see Bayley running towards me "Hey Pam" I yell back. Bayley stopped and wrapped me in a hug "Have you seen the line up sheet? I shake my head and tell her that I just got into the building Bayley takes my and drags me down the hallway almost popping my arm as I see other wrestlers either smirking or send sympathetic smiles my way. Bayley stopped in front of a whiteboard and points at it "See" I read it and what I saw made my jaw drop "I'm wrestling Charlotte!?" in my debut match i'm going to be wrestling the woman's champion "Yea it's gonna be fun. Charlotte is a great person she'll look after you, she is a bit stiff though" we started walking towards the locker room saying hello to other wrestlers as we walk past.

We entered the locker room and Bayley introduced me to the wrestlers that i admire Sasha, Charlotte, Dana and Summer I started getting into my gear which was a gift from my father, I was his old outfit that he wore after he split with Marty but it was altered so it would fit me. The other girls commented saying the attire looks great on me i can feel pride flood through me. We engaged in small talk till Sasha asked "So tonight is your debut?" I nodded "Yes I've been in the performance center for a year and a half" Charlotte who was finishing putting on her in ring attire turned to look at me "And there putting you on Raw without any other experience?" I could feel the eyes of everyone on me and I stutter in my response "Girls trust me I've been in the ring with her, she has potential." Thank you Pammy we engaged in small talk till Bayley and Charlotte told me it was time for the match I put on my 'sexy girl' jacket and we walked to the gorilla position, "Hey kid" I turn and saw uncle Paul walking towards us and I wrap him in a hug as Bayley makes a joke about me stealing her gimmick "It's great to see you again but listen, when your out there I want you to have fun but be careful." I smirk "I take it daddy told you to keep an eye on me?" Uncle Paul nodded as Charlotte theme played "see you out there."

 **Non Pov**

Charlotte was walking down to the ring with the fans booing her "The New York crowd not really welcoming" said Byron Saxton as Charlotte shrugged off the boo's "These New Yorkers need to show some respect to the queen of the Raw's Women's division." Cory Graves responds as Charlotte enters the ring and grabs a microphone. "For those who don't know last night I cleaned out the Women's division when I destroyed Bayley" the crowed boo as Michael Cole says that only reason Charlotte won was because of Dana Brooke's interfering Cory shuts him saying that a win is a win, "So imagine my surprise when I get a phone call from Stephanie McMahon telling me that they have a new opponent for me." Cory started saying that its unfair that Charlotte has to defend the title against someone who she isn't prepared for, so since I have a bottle of champagne bring her out" Charlotte demanded as the crowd started chanting for Asuka.

Charlotte was standing in the ring as the commentators took guesses on who her opponent was, the crowed erupted as Bayley's song played and she ran out and pandered to the crowed "Seems like Bayley is here for her rematch" Cole says as Cory goes ballistic stating that Bayley doesn't deserve it. Bayley's music stopped playing and she has a microphone in her hands "I bet you weren't expecting me to come out here did you Charlotte?" The fans started chanting for Bayley "even though you cheated to win last night I'm not your opponent tonight" the fans quieted down as Cory starts to say the Stephanie made the right decision "but it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you from San Antonio Texas... REBECCA MICHAELS!"

A remixed version of Sexy boy plays as Rebecca walks on to the stage 'here we go' she thinks to herself she walks next to Bayley they both hug and walk down to the ring "Well this is a surprise" Michael Cole nods at Saxton's statement "The daughter of the legendary Shawn Michaels." Cory leans back in his chair "I've heard that this girl has potential we'll see where see where she stands when she goes one on one with the champ." Rebecca twirled in the ring and did her fathers pose as Bayley goes to the outside.

* * *

 **Rebecca vs Charlotte**

Charlotte and Rebecca where in opposite corners as the bell rang they both met in the center the ring "who are you?" Charlotte shouts at Rebecca who smirks "I'm the one who's going to beat you." Charlotte slaps Rebecca who responds with a punch sending Charlotte staggering backwards to the ropes, Rebecca follows up with repeated forearm shots Charlotte stuck half her body through the ropes the ref tried to pull Rebecca away she punches Charlotte in the jaw sending her out of the ring straight to the floor as Bayley cheers and the referee warns Rebecca to follow his orders or she'll be disqualified.

Rebecca goes over to the ropes and jumps over the ropes trying to hit Charlotte but as she moves Rebecca lands on her feet but Charlotte forearms Rebecca from behind and picks her up into a shin breaker and drops her on the announcers table knee first. Rebecca lands on the table but goes to the floor grabbing her knee Charlotte rolls Rebecca into the ring, Charlotte picks up Rebecca who starts fighting back to her feet but Charlotte slaps her down and taunts Rebecca "I thought you were tough? Come on" she starts saying as she also slaps her her head pushing Rebecca's head away with her boot.

Charlotte tries to kick her again but Rebecca catches her boot and twists her ankle making Charlotte spin and land on the floor, Rebecca stood up and starts throwing jabs to Charlotte tries to hit a wild punch but Rebecca ducks and hits a reverse atomic drop Rebecca runs of the ropes and hits a flying forearm, Rebecca does a kip up and starts to strut and goes to the corner to set up the sweet chin music as she "tunes up the band" Dana ran into the ring and got hit with the sweet chin music. Charlotte got up and attacked Rebecca the referee rang the bell as Bayley came in and started punching Charlotte, she was groggy against the ropes Rebecca and Bayley nodded to each other and the both ran towards Charlotte and doubled clothesline her over the ropes and she lands on Dana. Charlotte and Dana walked up the ramp as the announcement that Rebecca won by D.Q as Rebecca and Bayley were celebrating in the ring and Rebecca's music played Rebecca couldn't help but get teary eyed not because she got to have a match in MSG, but because the fans... were booing.

 **After Match**

Rebecca and Bayley walked up the ramp as the fans continued booing even though they walked through the curtain "Wow those fans are brutal" Bayley said as they walked trough the hallway a lot of people congratulated Rebecca on the match. Michael Hayes came up and shook Rebecca's hand "you did good out there kid" he said in deep accent they past Charlotte who was talking to Sami Zayn Rebecca shook her hand as a thanks for doing the job. They continued down a hallway till Rebecca knew they were alone and asked "Did you hear them?" Bayley stopped walking and turns to see Rebecca facing the floor "They hated me" she says as she chokes on a sob "Oh Becca" Bayley wraps Rebecca in a hug and rubs her as Rebecca continued to cry "You did a good job especially for your first match. I know the match was short but it was but it was by design" Rebecca's sobs slowly subsided as she calms down "we're going to have a tag match next week with Charlotte and Dana so you'll get to do more." Rebecca wipes her eyes when she brakes away from Bayley "Thank you Pammy" they walk into the dressing room to dressed into there usual street clothes "Do you wanna ride with me and Fergal?" Rebecca nodded in thanks at least she was making friends.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3, please review with constructive criticism. I know I need to write out matches better but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Chapter 4 will feature Cynthia's time training and a match.**


	4. Building up a division

**Well here's the fourth chapter for anyone who's reading. This chapter has Cynthia in NJPW. Please review and let me know where to improve. Same as before I don't own the WWE, NXT, The P.C, ROH, PWG and NJPW.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Cynthia Brooks pov New Japan House Show**

I really have to give Will Ospreay credit, after our match in PWG he introduced me to the New Japan scout who happened to be Gedo one of New Japans bookers. We started talking and he said that he was really impressed and that he would be in touch, even though my parents told me that I might get promises from people they may never happen so I shouldn't get my hopes up. I get a phone call telling me that I will be going to New Japans dojo as a young boy. The training if I can call it that was hard having to scrub the dojo clean even the bathrooms, cooking for the veterans then the training and then we had to clean the mats again afterwards everyday for 8 months. If I had a day off I would use it to expand my knowledge learning the culture and the language. I tried to make friends with the other trainees but they were rather cold since I'm a foreigner so I started to hang with the vets, Jado & Gedo would invite the young boys out. I remember on one night out Gedo had bought me a pint of... something and in my best Japanese I asked "is that alcohol?" he laughed "your Japanese is improving but yea it is. Problem?" I thanked him for the compliment but politely told him that I don't drink he begged for my forgiveness once I explained that I follow my dads beliefs on drugs and alcohol, he told me to order anything I wanted which I again declined and paid for a soda Gedo looks at me with a smile and told me I could go far in Japan.

I was sitting in a hallway of Korakuen Hall looking at my phone reading a text from my now ex girlfriend Jewel, so hear I am getting ready to wrestle and my mood is being dragged down all because she can't take a leave me alone as an answer. I was still sat there wallowing in self pity as staff where going about there business "you OK Cyn?" I look up and see Will looking down at me with concern on his face, after a night out with Gedo he started using me on shows working with other female talent some had potential and some were like pulling teeth but once New Japan has a good group of talent New Japan will hold a tournament to have the first IWGP Women's Champion.

I stand up "yea just Jewel" Will immediately wraps me in a hug "forget about her, tonight your going to be apart of history." Tonight is the first round of qualifiers for the tournament and I was taking on Tankuma a Samoan whom I heard from the other girls that she can be rough to work with. Will and I slowly walked to the gorilla position "don't worry about anything and enjoy yourself" Will said as Tankuma was walking to the ring "I'll try but I can't guarantee that" My song played (Ministry - Keys to the city) so I pulled my hood over my head and walked to the ring.

* * *

 **Cynthia vs Tankuma**

The two wrestlers were standing in opposite corners as the bell rang Tankuma tried to grab Cynthia but she avoided it and repeatedly kicked Tankuma's, If there was one thing Cynthia could say about Tankuma it would be that even though she's a big girl it was solid muscle. Tankuma no sold Cynthia's kicks and grabbed Cynthia by her hair and threw her into the corner. Cynthia grabbed her head 'That wasn't suppose to happen' she thought as Tankuma shoulder thrusts Cynthia's midsection and Cynthia could feel her ribs cracking, Tankuma then hit her with lefts and rights Cynthia tried to cover but Tankuma managed to slip some hands through then she threw Cynthia out of the corner and started taunting the crowd. The ref went over to Cynthia and asked if she was OK "Go ask her what is she doing!" Cynthia shouted as she tried to stand up the ref came back moments later and told her "she wants to work stiff"

Cynthia had finally made it up to her feet but Tankuma had punched her in the back of the head "OK F this" Cynthia turned to Tankuma and gave her a right hook to Tankuma's jaw which staggered her. Cynthia then hit her with a left high kick toppling Tankuma and sending her into the middle rope and Cynthia followed up with kicks to the face. Tankuma tried to cover up but she was knocked out the ref came over and told Cynthia to finish the match, Cynthia slammed Tankuma's head the mat as she walked to the corner Cynthia looked down at Tankuma as he face was bloodied, Cynthia shook her head as she wasn't happy that she shot on Tankuma. Cynthia climbed up to the top rope and and hit a flying elbow drop for the 3 but Cynthia wasn't happy, but the fans gasped as they look at the entrance way, Cynthia turned to see the commotion and on the stage was Will Ospreay, Gedo and the IWGP Champion Okada applauding her.

* * *

 **After Match**

After getting her hand raised Cynthia had walked into the locker room the other wrestlers had there heads down and Tankuma was sitting there. Cynthia walked over to her "OK so what was that out there? That wasn't working stiff! That was you wanting to start a fight. If that's what you want then then I'll fight you but if you wanna wrestle please let me know." Tankuma nodded and apologized as she extended her hand and Cynthia shook it and left to go to the trainers office, on her way she ran into Gedo "Gedo-san I'm so sorry for my actions out there" Gedo wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Cynthia. You did good nobody will mess with you, let's get those ribs checked out" Cynthia smiled and the pair walked to the trainers office. All thing considered Cynthia was starting out strong in Japan.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading, please review with constructive criticism. Stay tuned for chapter 5**


	5. Slowly Breaking

**Sorry for the delay but here is chapter 5. Rebecca was slowly starting to crack, how long will it be till she snaps. I don't own the WWE or any songs used in this fic.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Rebecca Michaels Raw**

After her debut at MSG Rebecca was not getting over with the people no matter how hard she worked the fans booed. The agents backstage and fellow wrestlers told her she was putting on great matches but fans weren't taking to her. Rebecca was sitting in her hotel room talking to her father "I don't know what to do dad." Rebecca says as Shawn was sitting on the porch of his ranch "I know sweet heart but the only thing you can do is keep moving forward, opportunity will come knocking." Shawn answered he pitied his daughter he was so proud when she walked to the stage and as she wrestled but when he noticed her crying when fans booed her it broke his heart. Rebecca sighed "Well i have to go I have a match against Sasha. Love you dad" Shawn smiled "I'll be watching good luck."

Rebecca walked through the hallway leading to the locker room she past an office and heard someone mention her name and went closer. "I mean she's a good wrestler Paul but the fans hate her" Triple H ran a hand over his shaved head "I know Vince but releasing her is harsh" Rebecca took a step back not believing what she was hearing 'Even Vince doesn't want me." Rebecca walked away going though what she hared in her head and bumped into Mick Foley who asked her what was wrong and she told him what she heard from Vince "It'll be OK Rebecca you'll win the fans over in time, and if you do get released it's not the end. I got released and came back same with Luke Gallows, Christian, Kurt even the Ultimate Warrior so don't let anything stop you." Rebecca nodded and thanked Mick for his kind words "Now you have a promo and a match against Sasha so focus on that, and when the time comes use your emotions" Mick gave her a thumbs up and wished her a nice day.

* * *

 **The GM office**

Mick and Stephanie were talking about the up coming Clash of Champions P.P.V till Charlotte walked in "Oh just the women we were talking about". Charlotte looked at the pair it was obvious she wasn't happy "It's funny you say that because I want to speak to you two as well,why is Nia Jax my opponent for the Clash?" Mick cleared his throat "Well Charlotte Nia has been on a winning streak and frankly she deserves it." Charlotte was about to argue about the decision till Sasha walked through the door "Excuse me Mick, Stephanie but I got screwed out of my title rematch." Charlotte scoffed at Sasha claim "EXCUSE ME" she said "I beat you in the middle of the ring" Sasha faced Charlotte "thanks to Dana distracting the ref."

They were noes to noes each one daring the other to throw the first punch till there was a knock on the door and Rebecca walked in "Sorry am I interrupting?" she asked almost leaving the room till Stephanie stopped her "No it's fine in fact I have a great idea, since Sasha wants to be in the title match so bad if she defeats Rebecca, she can get her wish as the winner will be the special guest referee." Charlotte raved that's not fair to her as the fans boo'ed the decision but Charlotte stormed leaving Rebecca and Sasha to shake hands before leaving.

 **Hallway**

Rebecca was walking though a hallway leading to where she will be giving an interview she was wearing her wrestling attire, as she reached the interview area she saw Vince and Triple H glance at her while talking. Rebecca swallowed a lump in her throat and stood next to Charly Caruso and took a deep breath.

"Hello WWE Universe I'm here here with Rebecca Michaels. Rebecca tonight you will be wrestling Sasha Banks a former Woman's champion how are you feeling?" Rebecca nodded and quickly remembered her scripted answer "Tonight I won't lie I'm nervous, she's one of the best women wrestlers today but I'm going to go out there and put on a great match for fans tonight" The camera guy gave them the cue that the recording was done and Rebecca walked away shaking her head 'don't think that's gonna help' she stood at the gorilla position waiting for her cue the walk out she saw some of the agents scurrying around and seemingly avoiding eye contact with her when her music started to play she heard the fans start to boo Rebecca growled before walking out.

* * *

 **Rebecca vs Sasha**

Rebecca stepped through the curtain dancing and walking down the ramp she shrugged of the booing during her entrance. Rebecca took of her jacket and heard the ovation that Sasha got as she came out Rebecca left the ring as Sasha pandered to the crowd. The bell rang and the wrestlers shook hands before locking up, Rebecca goes behind Sasha who hits Rebecca with elbows making Rebecca lose her grip on Sasha's waist. Sasha performed a drop toe hold and tries to go for a submission but Rebecca escapes and they have a stand off. Sasha made a gesture saying that she was close to locking in the submission Rebecca let out a huff and got up to her feet, they locked up again with Rebecca putting Sasha in a head lock Sasha threw into of the ropes when Rebecca rebounded Sasha threw her over the top rope. Rebecca landed on the outside with a thud as the fans voiced there opinion by booing and saying she sucks, Rebecca bit he tongue as she climbed back into the ring.

Rebecca stood in the ring Sasha tried to lock up again but Rebecca countered with a knee to her gut Rebecca then Irish whipped Sasha in the corner and fallowed up with a running forearm and repeated forearm shots, the crowed booed during her offense and Rebecca threw Sasha in the center of the ring as she went over to Sasha and picked up Sasha who hit an open palm strike rocking Rebecca, Sasha went for the bankrupt but Rebecca pushed Sasha away and hit a super kick but when Sasha hit the floor she rolled out of the ring. Sasha landed on the floor and Rebecca went out after her and started to stomp Sasha she then picked her up and threw her into the steps, the fans went silent as Rebecca got aggressive and threw Sasha into the ring. Rebecca got told by the referee to calm down whilst Sasha wiped away blood from her lip and started to fight back with punches to the gut then a left hook to Rebecca's jaw who staggered as Sasha went for Bank Statement and applied the submission. Rebecca was in the center of the ring trying to fight out of it she managed to swing her body round and caught Sasha's leg going for a pin which was only a 2.

Rebecca & Sasha got up and traded punches which echoed through the arena after Rebecca hit a punch Sasha hit Rebecca in the gut then hit a running knee strike but Rebecca was still standing, Sasha bounced off the ropes for another but Rebecca hit a Tilt-A-Whirl back breaker as Sasha sold her back Rebecca went over to the corner to tune up the band. Sasha starts to get to her feet Rebecca goes to hit the sweet chin music but Sasha caught the leg, went behind and lifted Rebecca for an electric chair but changed it to hit Rebecca with the One Winged Angel. Rebecca tried to fight out of it but Sasha caught her head and went to drive her down but Rebecca flipped out and hit Sasha with the super kick and got the three. Rebecca's music played and the fans booed she walked up the ramp she heard a fan say the she sucked, Rebecca did the only thing she could think of and did the DX crotch chop and continued walking up the ramp.

* * *

 **After Match**

When she came through the curtain some of the agents when asking what she was doing telling the fans to suck it but she stormed past them got her bag and left even when Triple H was telling her to come back. Rebecca was sitting on her bed in her hotel room going through what she did 'great now I just gave them a reason to let me go' there was a knock on the door "Becca open the door" Rebecca turned to the door "Ruby" she says and runs to the door and pulls Ruby in who's wearing skinny jeans, black shirt and denim jacket. The friends stood in the room "Becca why did you do that?" Rebecca shook her head "I don't know I just snapped".

Ruby ran her hands through her hair "O.k we need to talk to dad about this but Sasha was looking for you as well" Rebecca sighed "I forgot about that" Ruby nodded "yea she's downstairs at the lobby with the other girls, you wanna get changed." Rebecca nodded and left. The pair walked down to the hotel bar where Sasha was sitting with Bayley, Finn, Charlotte and Sami Zayn. Rebecca stepped closer to the group Sasha looked up and saw the pair standing there the group turned and Bayley got up. "Becca where did you run off to?" Rebecca shook her head "Sorry I just needed to get away, Mercedes I'm sorry it's just with the fans being on my case lately I just lost it. If you wanna hit me then go ahead" Sasha blinked but let out a sigh "I guess I can let you off since you have been getting a lot of stick from the fans". Rebecca let out a sigh and sat down with the group and they where talking about the future.

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 please review.**


	6. Rising To The Top

**And here we are Chapter 6 with Cynthia attempting to build the Women's division. I would like thank the people who followed this story and a big hug to LaughingDevil (cool name) and LevesqueFan for the reviews I hope you all enjoy it. I don't own New Japan.**

 **Chapter 6**

Cynthia arrived at the Kobe World Memorial Hall for the final night of the Destruction tour and she was going to be in the finals of the women's championship tournament after her match with Tankuma, New Japan started to have a better division and announced that the tournament will be held at the Destruction tour.

 **Destruction Night 2**

Cynthia went all the way till the semi's where successfully beat Akari meaning she was going to the finals, but after the match Suzuki-Gun came through the crowd and jumped into the ring. Minoru Suzuki walked towards Cynthia who got into a fighting stance Will Ospreay saw what Suzuki was doing and immediately ran through the curtain followed by Roppongi Vice and Okada. Will slid into the ring with a purpose, to protect Cynthia.

Will stood up to Suzuki proclaiming so the entire arena could here him "If you want her you're gonna have to go through me" Suzuki saw the fire in Will's eyes, Minoru backed up as the fans clapped at the show of chivalry. Cynthia was watching all of this go on and was getting goosebumps as a result of the emotions that were in the air, the rest of Chaos where facing off with the Suzuki-Gun they was anticipation for a brawl everyone was waiting for someone to fire the first shot. Cynthia was taken back that Chaos was willing to go to war with Suzuki-Gun and smiled and went behind Okada and the fans where shocked... Cynthia hit Okada with the Rainmaker.

Will turned to Cynthia not believing that the same person who he respected and vouched for would turn her back on him. Will was in state of shock till Suzuki got him in a Rear Naked Choke and dragged him to the ground to choke him out, Taichi & Taka Michinoku went after Roppongi Vice and the supposed brawl turned into a one sided beat down. The Killer Elite Squad bring in a table and they set up Will Ospreay who was out for the count Minoru told Cynthia to climb up the ropes which she did. Cynthia stood on the top rope and looked down seeing Will on the table, Roppongi Vice were tied up in the ropes and Suzuki gun members were telling her to jump. Cynthia looked into the crowd seeing some wide eyed in shock and others telling her not to do it. Cynthia took a deep breath to calm her nerves 'here we go' and did and elbow drop and crashed through the table, Suzuki picked her up and gave her a Suzuki-Gun jacket showing to the fans that she was the newest member of the faction.

 **Later That Night**

Cynthia looked at herself in the mirror fully clothed in a Suzuki-Gun tracksuit, walking out with the rest of the group patting her back for doing a good job. Cynthia walked out of the locker to join up with the rest of the group "let's go" Suzuki spoke as giving an order. Cynthia followed the rest of the group to the interview stage, Cynthia could feel her hands shake in anticipation for the biggest promo of her life "You OK" she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw that the hand belonged to Lance Archer "Yea I'm just nervous. This is the biggest promo I've ever done, If I don't deliver the division will be dead." Cynthia said letting her thoughts out in the open Davey Boy Smith Jr put his hand on Cynthia's other shoulder "You'll do great" he said in his thick English accent "Just say what comes to mind"

Cynthia was standing in between the Killer Elite Squad as Suzuki was on the mic Cynthia was trying to think of what to say but the interviewer put a microphone in her face and asked in Japanese "Why would you turn your back on Will Ospreay and Chaos?" Cynthia took a deep breath "I know that people think that me and Will were friends but the fact is we were NEVER friends. I spent a lot of time in the indies trying to get a break and have people pull the rug out from under me because they think I'm just as good as my dad, and once I made it to Japan I bust down the door for Women to wrestle in this company and I did it on my own, and people wanna paint Will as this great guy who helped me get to this level but in actuality he did nothing. I was the one who had to impress people to give me the chance, I was the one who put on great matches for the fans to watch so they could part from their cash and I will be the one to carry this division on my back because the other women won't have the strength to hold it up." The Killer Elite Squad patted her shoulders as Minoru Suzuki looked on "So to whoever I face in the finals, it's just a formality that on the 3rd night I will be the IWGP Woman's Champion.

* * *

 **Destruction Night 3**

Cynthia walked into the building carrying her bag shaking hands with the other wrestlers, she continued walking but made a detour to the line up bored. Cynthia found out her match was second from last behind Okada vs Shibata but after Will Ospreay vs Suzuki. Cynthia went to the locker room and shook the hands of the other women, she saw her opponent Jessica getting ready for their match. The pair went over there match and Cynthia left the locker room to meet up with the rest of Suzuki-Gun.

Cynthia was sitting in the Gorilla position watching Will wrestle Suzuki which was a great mixture of styles, with Ospreay doing amazing acrobatics and Suzuki catching Ospreay into submission holds Cynthia was watching as Suzuki beat Ospreay with a Rear Naked Choke. Jessica came by "You ready to tear the house down?" she asked Cynthia gave her a smug smirk "I'm just worried that I might have to slow down for you" Jessica just flipped her off as Will came through and wished the pair luck for the match Jessica's music played and she walked through the curtain. Will sat down next to Cynthia "You okay?" he asked Cynthia nodded and Will sighed and wrapped his right arm over her shoulder "You'll be O.K Cyn your one of the best female wrestlers around YOU. CAN. DO. THIS." Cynthia nodded as her music played she was walking towards the curtain but Will stopped her "Hey after tonight wanna hit the town?" Cynthia laughed "Yea sure I might be able to get you a girl" Will motioned that his heart was breaking as Cynthia stepped out to the stage.

* * *

 **Cynthia vs Jessica**

The bell rang and the wrestlers walked into the center as the commentators got over that both women went through hell to get to this point, the wrestlers started trash talking Jessica gestured that the belt will be coming with her Cynthia slaps Jessica who turns to her right but delivers a right round house kick to Cynthia's temple. Cynthia rolled out of the ring selling her head she looked into the ring and saw Jessica going for a baseball slide but she pulled the apron cover as Jessica was sliding towards her making sure Jessica couldn't move and started raining down punches and knees. The referee came and pulled Cynthia off of Jessica who managed to climb on the apron, Cynthia pushed the referee out of the way as Jessica ran at her and jumped into a hurricanrana. Jessica clapped some of the fans hands as Cynthia got up to her feet and rolled into the ring Jessica followed into the ring and picked her up but she started fighting back, when Cynthia had enough space she ran off the ropes but Jessica caught her with a spinning heel kick.

Jessica then did a standing shooting star press but only got a two count, Jessica was going to pick up Cynthia but she caught her in a Triangle Choke the referee came over to see if Jessica wanted to give up she cart wheeled out of the submission and Cynthia scrambled of the mat to get to her feet but Jessica ran and gave her a dropkick sending her to the corner. Cynthia got up and saw Jessica running at her she quickly let the ring as Jessica stopped herself Cynthia grabbed Jessica's arm and did an arm bar over the rope the referee told Cynthia to release the hold and started the five count Cynthia let go at the count of four.

Cynthia slide in to ring and started working on Jessica's neck by doing knee drops, the referee pulled Cynthia off of Jessica and she got warned that she will be disqualified if she doesn't follow the referee's instructions. Jessica saw Cynthia walk over and started fighting back with punches when she had enough space Jessica ran off the ropes and and gave her a clothesline, she ran of the ropes again and delivered a flying forearm and repeated punches. Jessica pulled Cynthia up and hit a European uppercut that rocked Cynthia she then ran off the ropes and tried to hit a springboard elbow but Cynthia moved out of the way making her crash to the mat and Cynthia dragged her back up, grabbed the back of Jessica's head, ran and jumped over the top rope bringing Jessica's throat over the top rope.

Cynthia then climbed up to the top rope and went for the elbow but Jessica got her foot up and caught Cynthia on the jaw. The wrestlers were laying on the floor as the referee was counting to ten, as the wrestlers were getting up to their feet they locked eyes with each other and started throwing punches at each. The wrestlers were standing on their feet as the fans chanted they started hitting each other with punches to the jaw but Jessica started to make her come back then hit Cynthia with an Enziguri rocking her as Jessica climbed up to the top rope, Cynthia noticed Jessica slip and immediately ran and grabbed her the dropped her throat first on the top rope Cynthia jumped on her back and locked in a rear naked choke. Jessica tried to fight out of it but it was clear she was fading in a last ditched effort she ran to corner but slid onto the mat making Cynthia hit her face into the turnbuckle making her release the hold. Jessica got onto the apron trying to catch her breath which was difficult but she saw that Cynthia was in position for Jessica's front flip DDT. Jessica did a springboard into a flip but got caught into a Gogoplata in mid air, Jessica tried to fight out of it but Cynthia had it locked in the center of the ring the referee noticed Jessica was fading and asked if she wanted to give up but her body went limp and the ref called for the bell and Cynthia released the hold and raised her hand as the first IWGP Woman's Champion.

* * *

 **Locker Room**

Cynthia was sitting in the locker thinking over what just happened her and Suzuki-Gun were celebrating her title win and her getting this feeling of accomplishment, her phone rang she looked at the caller I.D and a picture was of her and AJ Lee she picked up the phone "Hello?" she asked then she heard a massive scream coming though the speaker "Hi mom" she said with a smile on her face and a ringing in her ear.

"Me and your father just watched your match we're so proud of you sweetie" Cynthia just smiled and walked up to a mirror with the belt over her shoulder "Thanks mom"she heard movement on the other end and her father answered "Hi Kitty how you feeling?" Cynthia smiled "a bit rough but i'll be fine, already had people congratulating me on my social media." Phil was sitting in his apartment with A.J Lee "It was a great match Kitty me and your mom couldn't believe how much you've improved" he took a sip of his Pepsi as Cynthia was getting changed "Thanks dad I hope you enjoyed the show but I gotta go" the family said the love you's and goodbye's. Cynthia packed up her bag but stopped and looked at he title and put it over her shoulder and looked into the mirror and whispered "I've made it"

 **Thank you for reading please leave me a review.**


	7. A Change Is Coming

**And here we are Chapter 7 with Charlotte Vs Nia with Rebecca as the referee. I would like to thank Laughing Devil for the review and I hope for more reviews but enjoy the new chapter. I don't own the WWE only the OC's**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Rebecca Michaels**

The build up to the Clash of Champions was crazy for Rebecca, after smoothing things over with Sasha and avoiding Wrestlers Court she had to deal with Vince and Paul screaming at her...well Vince screamed and Triple H just talked to her about why she did what she did. Vince did fine her and she got squashed by Nia Jax but Rebecca took her punishments and was told what the plans were for the night.

Rebecca was in her hotel room packing up her bags whilst Ruby was laying on the bed "I thought you were going to help" Ruby looked away from her phone "I am helping" Rebecca stared at her friend and crossed her arms "How are you helping?" she asked and Ruby smiled "I'm brightening your day with my presence" Rebecca just stared at her friends who was grinning but Rebecca shook her head and continued packing. Ruby went back to her phone but asked "what do think about the booking for tonight?" Rebecca stopped for a second "I'm not sure, I mean if it doesn't go well then it's more than just my career on the line but do you think it will work?"

Ruby sat up off the bed "You're good Becca and you'll have good people to work with and I will have your back." Rebecca thanked Ruby and was about to leave but Ruby cleared her throat Rebecca turned and saw Ruby holding the room key, Rebecca snatched it out of her hand "see told you I was helping" Rebecca mumbled telling her to shut up bit Ruby just laughed.

The friends drove to the arena talking about how there lives have changed "I mean I always thought I'd be home sunbathing by the swimming pool but I'm learning the business from dad, and I'm actually enjoying it" Rebecca thought about what she would be doing instead of wrestling "I have no idea what I'd be doing probably doing work for the church, how's the European scene doing?" Rebecca asked as Ruby answered a text "It's going great we've seen some great talent in Holland, Italy, France and William Regal seen a girl in Japan to bring in to NXT. Dad's even taking note on a Women's tag team division" Ruby answered, after the Raw Rebecca and Ruby started to travel together which was good for two reasons 1. They never really hung out much after Rebecca's father retired and 2. Rebecca loved Bayley but seeing her and Fergal being loving in the backseat made Rebecca wanna pay for whatever sins she made in her current and past life.

Rebecca pulled into the arena she turned into the parking lot she past a huge WWE lorry that had the wrestlers likeness on the side, with it being a Raw PPV it had Brock, Owens, Jericho but what shocked her more was that she was on it. Rebecca parked the car and the friends got there bags "you know we should really go shopping together" Ruby says as she looked at Rebecca's outfit "Here we go." Rebecca answered "not all of us can buy designer clothes" she counters as Ruby brushed some dirt off her shoulder "Don't hate me because I'm fabulous" Rebecca laughed as they started to walk through the hallways of the arena "Well tonight's going to be fun."

 **Raw Days Before**

Tonight was the contract signing between Nia Jax & Charlotte the wrestlers were in the ring with GM Kurt Angle and Rebecca Michaels. Charlotte signed the contract but as Kurt reached for the contract but Charlotte moved it towards Rebecca who looked dumbfounded "I want her to sign it, since she's going to be the referee and I hate her guts I need to be sure that she will call the match fairly"

Rebecca took the contract and looked over it "You actually put in, "If I don't call the match down the match down the middle I will leave the WWE!" Charlotte grabbed her title "I don't trust you so unless you" she points to Kurt "want this match to happen you'll have her sign it" Kurt turned to Rebecca who immediately grabbed the pen and signed on the dotted line.

"There I've signed it, and I'll call it down the middle but it will be so satisfying to have a front row seat to you losing the Women's Championship when I count the pin fall" Charlotte stood up from the table and the two wrestlers were face to face but Nia got up the two turned to face her but Charlotte threw Rebecca into Nia who caught Rebecca by the throat and lifted her into a two handed Chokeslam and put her through her a table, Nia looked around and saw Charlotte on the stage holding up the title.

* * *

 **Clash Of Champions**

Rebecca was sitting in the locker room in her sleeveless ref shirt, black jeans and black leather gloves. "Can't believe dad wore this kinda stuff" she says whilst looking in the mirror 'I can't believe that today is gonna be the beginning of something great' She thought as Nia walks in "you O.K Becca?" Rebecca turned and nodded "Yeah I'm great just thinking about everything" Nia patted her back "I know this is a big thing for you but stay positive you can pill it off" Rebecca nodded a thanks Nia and walked out of the locker room.

Rebecca was in a storage room on her knees holding her cross, praying till a shuffling caught her attention "Sup church girl?" Rebecca looked and saw Dean Ambrose walk out from behind a box "Should I ask why your in a storage room?" Dean shook his head "Unless you want your innocence tarnished. What you doing anyway?" Rebecca shudders but tells Dean her normal pre match routine "I normally pray before a match, you know for everyone to be safe" Dean nodded and the pair walked out "so I heard they have big plans for you?" he asked as Rebecca nodded "yea apparently Uncle Paul and Ruby have been pushing it but Mr. McMahon was against it but thanks to the boo's he's all for it" she answered as she put her hands in her pocket

"I mean i don't get why there so mean you know, I've tried to be a good guy but" she continued but Dean stopped her "The thoughts of millions of internet trolls and jealous bitches matter" Dean says with venom in his words Rebecca stopped and Dean kept on talking "We all go through that. John and Roman get booed no matter what they do, Renee gets hate mail and death threats because we're married and I always get told I'm the worst guy from The Shield to win the world title but look at me now. I get drafted to Raw, they gave me control of my character and now I'm the Universal Champion. The main thing you can do is when you turn, let everything go."

Rebecca thought about what Dean told her "But won't I get in trouble if I let loose all my frustration?"Dean shrugged and walked away but before he turned a corner said "Sometimes it's better to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission."

* * *

 **Nia Vs Charlotte**

Rebecca made her way to the ring she was going to do her normal dancing but with the booing fans she raised her arm in the air 'keep calm' she repeats in her head till she gets in the ring. Charlotte Flair makes her entrance with a mixed reaction from the fans as she made her way to ring he heard her Uncle Paul on the earpiece "You O.k Becca?" he asked "Yeah Uncle Paul" Triple H was telling her that he'll be talking her through everything as Nia stormed down to the ring.

Once the wrestlers were in the ring Rebecca did a pat down making sure Nia was smuggling weapons to the ring which she wasn't Rebecca went to Charlotte who refused "You know the rules as well as I do" Charlotte begrudgingly allowed her to check her weapons once Rebecca raised the Title up showing it to the fans then rang the bell to start the match.

Charlotte and Nia walked to the center of the ring "This is MY ring and MY Championship and you don't DESERVE TO BE HERE!" Charlotte shouted before she started hitting Nia with forearms rocking Nia. Charlotte ran off the ropes but Nia hit her with an elbow Charlotte staggered but as she rebounded off the ropes Nia lifted her in a Gorilla press and dropped her to the mat, Rebecca went over to Charlotte and asked if she was O.K Charlotte pushed her away but Rebecca caught her winking.

Charlotte staggered up when Nia came close Charlotte dove towards Nia's knee knocking the big woman down and Charlotte started working on her left leg. Charlotte went for the Figure Four but Nia grabbed her by the throat, Charlotte tried to fight it but Nia got up and threw her over the top rope and land on the floor.

Rebecca told Nia to keep the match in the ring and started the count out procedure "You're doing a good job Becca keep it up" Triple H said over the head set. Charlotte stood next to the apron as Nia went to grab her but Charlotte grabbed her leg and tripped her up and smacked the back of Nia's left leg off the apron, and dragged her to the corner and wrapped her legs around the post and did a Figure Four with the ring post. Rebecca froze not sure what to do "Rebecca continue the count but get on the floor and get in Charlotte's face" Rebecca got onto the floor and looked down on Charlotte "4,5,6" she shouted and Charlotte released the hold and got into a shouting match with Rebecca.

Charlotte went back into the ring followed by Rebecca and she went back to working on Nia Jax leg she grabbed it but Nia pushed her away and got up to her feet Charlotte ran at Nia but got hit with a flying shoulder tackle giving her some time to recover. Rebecca started to count them both out but Charlotte made her way to the corner but Nia charged at her and hit her with a shoulder block and repeated shoulder blocks Rebecca told her to back off and started to count to five Nia stopped at 4 and Rebecca told Nia that she's the ref but backed away when Nia stood up to her but as she went to dish out more punishment to Charlotte but she took a kick to the knee making her back peddle Charlotte ran off the ropes but got caught in a Bossman Slam and went for the pin Rebecca slid in for the two count but Charlotte kicked out before three.

Nia started grabbing her knee Rebecca went over and asked if she was OK Charlotte understanding the situation circled Nia looking like she was contemplating her next move, as Nia got to her knees Charlotte went for the Charlotte's web submission using Nia's weight and frame against her. Rebecca asked Nia if she wanted to give up Nia had her hand ready to tap but she rolled over and lifted Charlotte up for a Powerbomb Charlotte ran over what to do but Nia's knee buckled and fell on one knee Charlotte saw what happened and ran off the ropes and hit the Natural Selection and scrambled for the pin Rebecca slid in and the fans counted "1, 2" but Nia kicked out and Charlotte couldn't believe it and started stomping Nia's knee. Charlotte went for the Figure 4 Leg Lock but Nia kicked out of it,

Charlotte rolled along the mat but got to the corner and ran to hit a spear but got caught with a Pop Up Samoan Drop but Charlotte kicked out at 2. Nia stood up but she favored her knee and Rebecca checked on her. Charlotte walked over to Nia and Chopped Blocked her and went for the Figure Four Leg Lock but Nia kicked her out of the ring. As Nia grabbed her knee Charlotte went under the ring and grabbed a steel chair, she rolled into the ring but Rebecca grabbed the chair off of Charlotte "What do you think your doing?" Charlotte shouted as Rebecca threw out the chair and went face to face with Charlotte the two argued "I WON'T LET YOU WIN LIKE THAT" Rebecca shouted. Charlotte took a step back and spat at Rebecca who to turned to wipe her face and went to hit Charlotte with a Sweet Chin Music...but hit Nia.

Rebecca's jaw hit the floor as she looked at Nia laying on the mat Charlotte pinned Nia but looked at Rebecca and shouted "Count! You HAVE NO CHOICE" Rebecca mouthed "Damn it" and went to the floor and slapped 1,2 she looked at Charlotte and shook her head 3. Rebecca slid out of the ring shaking her head as she walked up the ramp and Charlotte celebrated with the Women's Championship.

 **Backstage**

Rebecca was stood outside the trainer room to check on Nia who tweaked her knee during the match but she will only have to take it easy, Rebecca left to walk to the locker room but ran into Bayley the two had a catch up "I'm sorry if me and Fergal made you feel uncomfortable" she said when Rebecca told her she was traveling with Ruby.

"It's fine Pam seriously I hope you too have a great relationship, but me and Ruby haven't hung a lot, but we'll be working together soon though" she said before she had to go change. Rebecca walked into the dressing room passing a mirror and held up 4 fingers "I can't wait"

 **That's Chapter 7. I'm thinking of some ideas to add to the story which I may add more Oc's but next chapter will be Cynthia defending her IWGP Women's Championship, on a side note would you guys like me to add commentators during the entrances and the matches?**


	8. One Last Stand

**And here we are Chapter 8 with Cynthia. I don't own NJPW only the Original Characters**

 **Chapter 8**

Cynthia stood outside the arena for a New Japan house show her hands were sweaty because she had some big new to tell Gedo. Cynthia's life changed drastically since winning the IWGP Championship, she used to walk around Japan and see herself on posters and being asked for autographs in restaurants. Cynthia did get the chance to compete in Ring of Honor which she was welcomed with open arms by the fans, after a show she was in the parking lot she ran into William Regal who congratulated her on the great matches which Cynthia thanked him for the compliment and Regal dropped a bomb on her.

Cynthia was walking through the arena she went past a wrestler she didn't recognize 'must be a young lion' she thought but she held out her hand and said hello, he shook her hand and she asked where Gedo was he answered saying he was in the locker room with they boys. Cynthia thanked him as the pair bowed and Cynthia left to continue her hunt for Gedo.

Cynthia made it to the locker room she stood there trying to talk her way into doing this she raised a shaky hand and knocked on the door, she waited with baited breath as the door opened and her breath got caught in her throat as Will Ospreay opened the door "alight Cyn you OK" Will asked "Is Gedo in there" Will was taken back by Cynthia's serious tone "are you alright sweetheart?" Cynthia nodded and said she needed to talk with Gedo Will went back in and a few moments later Gedo came out "Just say it" Cynthia took a breath "They called and I'm gonna go" Gedo shook his head "When do you go" Cynthia shrugged "They want me to debut at Takeover so I can drop the title on Power Struggle if that's what you want to do"

Gedo nodded "we'll have a triple threat match planned" Cynthia nodded and bowed "Thank you for everything Gedo-san" Gedo patted her back "you've done well Cyn-san you can do anything you want" Cynthia thanked him and went to get dressed for tonight's show with a smile on her face and tear in her eye.

* * *

 **Power Struggle**

Tonight was the night. Cynthia's last match in Japan all the pain, suffering and sacrifice was leading to this. Cynthia was sitting in her dark hotel room which kinda matches her mood even though she's excited to be leaving and going to the WWE, to really make a name for herself when she told her parents her mother was excited but her father was not.

 **Flashback  
** Cynthia and Punk had a screaming match which left Cynthia in tears "why can't you be happy for me?" she asked as Punk was in his living room "I'm just trying to protect you. The WWE will just screw you or worse they'll squander your talent" he told her trying to convince her to not go "Dad I know it can happen but I'm going, and you ain't gonna stop me." She said to her father in defiance with tears in her eyes she loved her father but she wasn't gonna have him stop her. Punk sighed he knew that Cynthia was as stubborn as him "Look we'll talk when you come home" he said trying to end the conversation but Cynthia was NOT gonna let that happen "No dad if you're not gonna support me in MY decision then you stay outta my FUCKING LIFE" she shouted and hung up.  
 **End of Flashback**

Cynthia sat oh her hotel bed thinking about apologizing to her father 'No I have nothing to apologize for. If he can't support me while I'm following my dream than that's HIS problem' she though as she finally get up and starts packing her gear. Once she was sure she had everything she was about to leave but her buzzed interrupting her song she looked down and she immediately smiled "God damn you dad" It was a picture message of Punk holding a stuffed Cheshire Cat with text saying "You may not have noticed that he's not all there" which was him basically saying, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot and I love you.

Cynthia drove to the arena wondering what will happen all she know's is that she will be at takeover but not when she will wrestle, she looked around the city at the buildings, the shops and the memories she had with people like RPG Vice singing at karaoke...badly, training with Suzuki and bar hoping with Will. Cynthia pulled into the arena with a smile on her face and determination in her heart 'lets bring the house down, One More Time'

Will had just finished his match with TAKA and was walking towards the locker room, Cynthia had told him that she was leaving when out he was devastated they had been close since they met at a PWG show and had a lot of great of memories that he would cherish, Will knew she had great potential to go wherever she wanted, but even though it will kill him to say goodbye he knew he had to be strong.

Cynthia was stood in the locker room watching the TV the preview package was playing for her three way dance, she let out a deep sigh grabbed her title and left. Cynthia walked down the hallway of the arena she could hear the fans as her opponents Kiko and Jessica made there way to the ring. Cynthia reached the gorilla position and her music started chills ran up her spine "here we go"

As Cynthia made her way through the curtain and stood on the stage the fans erupted with cheers which knocked Cynthia back, she held the title up in the air and started to walk towards to the ring.

 **Cynthia vs Jessica vs Kiko**

The referee held up the title as the wrestlers stood in different corners. Kiko and Jessica nodded to each and turned towards Cynthia who just shook her head Kiko ran towards Cynthia ducked the clothesline and hit Jessica with a Superman punch, she then hit Kiko with a side kick to the midsection and used Kick as a battering ram trapping Jessica in the corner. Cynthia ran to the opposite corner building up a head of steam and hit Jessica with a Yakuza kick she then pulled Kiko back who did a back roll stopping on her knees and Cynthia hit her with a Shining Wizard. Cynthia stood there but Jessica who was on the ring side and spring bordered to hit Cynthia with a dropkick sending her to the outside.

Kiko got up to her feet and saw that Jessica was going to do dive and caught her mid run with a spin kick. Kiko saw Cynthia was getting up to her feet and she went through the ropes to pick her up but Cynthia broke free and hit her with a punch stunning Kiko and grabbed her to give Kiko a DDT to the floor but Jessica blindsided Cynthia and the pair traded punches as Kiko stood there watching but Jessica rocked Cynthia and threw her into the ring.

Jessica went for the pin but Kiko broke it up the pair started arguing and Jessica hit her with a punch but Kiko hit her with a leg kick knocking her to one knee, Cynthia used Jessica's knee as a step up to hit Kiko with a knee. Jessica got up as Cynthia turned Jessica kicked Cynthia and hit her with a Powerbomb for a two count. Kiko slid in and kicked Jessica with punches and kicks with quick succession and ending it with a jumping spin kick sending her over the top rope.

When Kiko laded on her feet Cynthia jumped on her back locking in a Rear Naked Choke and dragged her to the ground. Kiko tried to fight out of it but Cynthia had it locked in tight. Jessica saw that Cynthia had the submission in and performed a spring bored shooting star breaking up the submission, all three wrestlers were getting up to there feet and Cynthia told them both to bring it and the fans cheered, Jessica and Kiko nodded to each other and Cynthia held back both wrestlers till she got over confident and went to hit the Pepsi Twist but Jessica reversed out of it and she and Kiko hit Cynthia with the Total Elimination and the pair pinned Cynthia for the three.

Jessica and Kiko raised there arms in the air since the both thought they won the title but the fans were shocked not only because of the confusion of who's won the title but also Cynthia lost the title.

* * *

Cynthia walked through the curtain as Jessica and Kiko went at it for the title and went to the locker room she got dressed ' I would've thought after everything I've done I would of at least had some thank yous' she thought as she got the rest of her stuff ready for a new chapter, but when she left the locker room all she heard was cheers and applause. Cynthia covered her mouth as other wrestlers wished her luck Roppongi Vice told her they would tear down the karaoke bar Cynthia hugged them both The Young Bucks, Kenny Omega, Taka, The Killer Elite Squad all wished her well even Gedo gave her a bandanna.

When Cynthia made towards the exit she saw Will standing there she knew this was going to be hard "Will" she said "I just wanna say" Will kissed her forehead and wrapped her in a hug "It's O.K Cyn I'll see ya later" Cynthia hugged her close friend...tears were staining her cheeks "Thank you for everything" she choked out Will nodded in thanks. Cynthia made her way to her car wiping her eyes but before she drove away she had one last look of the arena with a smile on her face she drove away looking forward to her new challenge. In NXT.

 **That's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoyed reading I know the match was short but it was by design, anyway the next chapter will feature a continuation of Rebecca vs Nia.**


	9. The Beginning

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 9 with Rebecca vs Nia. I am sorry it's been a while between uploads but I hope you enjoy. I don't own the WWE just the OC's**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Ruby Levesque**

Ruby arrived at the headquarters of WWE, her father called her telling he seemed a little angry. Ruby got off the elevator and walked towards her fathers office. Triple H was shouting on the phone as Ruby knocked on the door "Finally some sunshine in my life" Ruby kissed her father on the cheek "So what's got you so mad?" Ruby asked as her father groans "someone leaked our 4 horsewoman plans with Rebecca and i mean everything even the woman in black being Charlotte." Triple H kept on talking as Ruby started to think "well what if we change the plans?" Triple H stopped and looked at his daughter "we still have Cynthia coming to the company, take her off NXT and have her interfere in the survivor series match."

Triple H thought about what his daughter said bringing in CM Punk's daughter wasn't what he wanted to do but after seeing her wrestle and William Regal vouching for her, he knew he had to do it...it was best for business. Ruby saw that her father was deep in thought "and i'll oversee the whole thing so you won't have to deal with her" Ruby sad as her father was sat there "where are you going to take it" he asked trying to get where Ruby was going with the idea. Ruby thought for a minuet and clicked her fingers "we have them join as a duo later we add members, maybe a new Dangerous Alliance or DX but the people won't expect it"

Paul sat there contemplating his daughters words "You do know if we go with your plan and it fails, It will be on your head!" he said but Ruby had heard it before. When she first started working with the company as her fathers apprentice he told her that sometimes he had to be her boss as well as her father, Ruby nodded "Yes Mister Levesque" Ruby turned to leave but Paul told her to stop "We're going out for a meal with your Grandparents after the show" Ruby smiled and left the room to think about everything.

 **NXT**

Ruby had been busy trying to get her faction idea off the ground she had to fight creative tooth and nail, she had a vision of what it would be but it seemed liked everyone wanted to overtake the idea. Ruby was head strong like her mother but she understood the business like her father, if there was a good idea to add she would take it under consideration but when someone says "We should turn into a body shaming group" Ruby put her foot down.

Tonight she was behind the scenes of Takeover looking for Cynthia since plans changed she took the responsibility of informing her. Ruby had arrived to the parking lot in search for 'the coach' Ruby found the coach and knocked she didn't get an answer and she walked into the coach and stopped in her tracks as she saw Cynthia meditating. Ruby didn't know how to proceed so she cleared her throat "can I help you?" Cynthia asked not opening her eyes "I did knock" Ruby answered Cynthia opened her eyes, got to her feet and extended her hand "The names Cynthia Brooks" Ruby shook her hand "Ruby Levesque. I need to tell you that plans have changed" Cynthia for that split second felt her world shatter.

Ruby knew what she thought "oh no no no we're still interested with you joining the company but, OK some plans leaked out and we need to change them but you'll be moved from NXT to RAW." Cynthia sat down processing all of this "OK so whats the plan now then?" she asked as Ruby sat in front of her "well you will be debuting on Survivor Series beating down Nia with Rebecca and form a new group with her" Cynthia nodded "so what do I do now?" she asked whilst putting on her leather jacket "we'll take you to a hotel and we can sneak you out for tomorrow's event" Ruby said whilst checking over notes on her phone.

Cynthia sat on the sofa that the bus had, thinking that she was gonna debut tonight didn't give her much sleep because she was so excited and nervous but now she'll be on a bigger stage and now she'll be in a big angle. Ruby was arranging travel and security which gave Cynthia a chance to look her over she would be lying if she said she wasn't physical attracted to Ruby, she had good fashion sense and looked like she took care of herself but after talking to her father Cynthia knew to keep on her toes around THAT family.

 **THE NEXT NIGHT**

Cynthia was dragging her suit case along the hotel she declined a security escorts opting to hide in plane sight when she got to the lobby she tightens her hoodie and slowly walked outside where there was a limousine outside 'good thing it's early morning' she thinks as she gets in and gets driven to the arena.

Rebecca was in the arena sitting in the seats as the crew put together the ring and the stage as she thinks over what's going to happen, from day one she was told she didn't deserve to be here, that she was getting special treatment because she was Shawn Michaels daughter, even when she debuted along side Bayley the fans turned sour so she out performed everyone but now...now she gets the opportunity to vent everything. Tonight in a steel cage she gets to turn everything upside down.

After sometime Rebecca left to get ready for her match, after the clash match Nia went on a war path injuring anyone who got in her way whilst Rebecca did everything to avoid Nia whenever Nia got close to Rebecca she managed to escape and ran, Raw GM Kurt Angle made the match a cage match so Rebecca had to face Nia or she would be fired. Rebecca was standing in front of a mirror in her new attire it was the same as her fathers when he wrestled mankind at mind games, Rebecca wore a black leather jacket and for the first time in her career she didn't feel nervous her hands weren't sweaty her knees weren't shaking she felt...comfortable.

Cynthia was back in the 'secret bus' but she was prepared she got told the booking will be, the only thing to do now was wait. Cynthia had done her work out and was watching the PPV she saw the build up for Rebecca vs Nia but a knock on the door caught her attention and Ruby walked in "OK the match is about to start. Do you remember when your gonna run in?" Ruby asked and Cynthia nodded "Yea I know" Ruby sighed "Look I know that you're a bit on edge with everything that happened with our fathers but you'll be treat with respect so I hope we can at least be friends" she said before leaving. Cynthia just sat back and began to think 'Maybe I should give this place a chance, have an open mind'

Rebecca was walking towards the 'Gorilla Position' with a look of determination she may of been playing the cowered since The Clash but she felt confident that her ability can shine through and once this angle starts nothing will hold her back. Rebecca arrived before her entrance and watched as Nia was walking to the ring, she knew that it was going to be physical especially with it being a cage match but she was looking to the challenge even if her stone cold demeanor suggested otherwise. Rebecca saw that Nia was entering the ring and Rebecca released a breath and stepped out of curtain.

 **Rebecca vs Nia**

As Rebecca stood on the stage looking towards the ring where Nia Jax was pacing back and forth.

M. Cole: Rebecca's looking a little bit apprehensive.

C. Graves: Of course she's apprehensive Cole Rebecca has to step into a Cage match with a VERY ANGRY Nia Jax.

Booker .T: Well she deserves to be in this situation after she hit Nia with Sweet Chin Music.

C. Graves: Charlotte spat in her face Booker!

Rebecca had walked to the ring and went to the cage door and timidly before taking off her jacket and make her way up the steps, slowly. Rebecca entered the ring and the cage door was locked and Rebecca started to shake as Nia was waiting for the bell. The bell rang and Rebecca immediately tried to climbed out of the cage but Nia dragged her of the cage wall making her fall to her knees, Rebecca stuck her hands and shouted she was sorry Nia brought Rebecca to her feet and she threw her into another cage wall

M. Cole: Rebecca won't be getting any forgiveness from Nia.

C. Graves: All she did was referee the match like she was asked she should NOT be in the situation right now.

Nia was having her way with Rebecca throwing her into the corner as Nia walked into the other corner it dawned on Rebecca that she had to fight back so when she saw Nia running at her she hit her in the injured knee sending Nia in to the middle turn buckle Rebecca started to stomp Nia's knee then pushed her face up against the chain linked fence.

C. Graves: Rebecca using the cage to her advantage which is what she has to do if she wants to beat Nia

Rebecca kept on working on Nia's knee she tried to walked out of the door but Nia grabbed her and threw her backed into the ring to continue the fight.

Cynthia made her way through hallways followed by security but the closer they got to the crowd the security backed off she saw that Ruby was there "You ready to go" she asked Cynthia nods "Yea, look sorry about earlier I'm just a little on edge" Cynthia extends her hand which makes Ruby smile as they shake hands.

M. Cole: Rebecca even with Nia on one leg can't escape the cage

Booker. T: I'll give her credit she put up a good fight

Rebecca climbed up to the top rope and went for a Cross Body Block but Nia caught her and dumped her in between the cage wall and the ropes, she then collapsed to the floor holding her knee.

C. Graves: Nia's knee has been taking a lot of damage with The Clash and this I'm surprised her knee held out this far.

Nia crawled towards the door, inching closer and closer the referee opened the door.

M. Cole: Nia's gonna win.

C. Graves: Yea Rebe...Wait a minute!

A fan in a black hoodie leaped over the barricade, ran and slammed the cage door on Nia's head and stared punching the back of it. The referee tried to pull the fan off but got left hook. Nia went back into the ring and the fan followed.

Booker. T: We need to get some security out here now.

The fan got on top of Nia and started raining down punches Nia then grabbed the fans throat Nia managed to get to her feet but she was limping the fan broke away and Nia was hit with Sweet Chin Music. Rebecca turned to face the fan who pulled down the hood and the fans went ballistic as Cynthia and Rebecca were facing each other, Cynthia went into her pocket and pulled out some Bass Knuckles and passed them to Rebecca and started to beat down Nia. Rebecca looked at the Brass Knuckles she shook her head and pulled Cynthia off of Nia who was trying to get up to her feet and Rebecca hit Nia with a right hook using the Brass Knuckles and the pair started to gang up on Nia.

C. Graves: That's Cynthia Brooks the first ever IWGP Women's Champion.

Booker. T: Well Rebecca and Cynthia are beating down on Nia.

M. Cole: We need someone to get out here now.

The fans went silent as the beat down continued Nia was unconscious, Rebecca and Cynthia left the cage the pair raised there arms up as the announcement went out the fans booed but Rebecca laughed and told the fans to suck it.

 **Backstage**

Rebecca got dressed and met up with Cynthia "Well that was great" Rebecca said as Cynthia laughed "We're trending on twitter, I think this thing started of right" Cynthia replied and Ruby ran to them squealing "the fans bought into it hook, line and sinker even Vince loved it but tomorrow you're gonna have to cut the promo of your life Rebecca. Cynthia can you help her? We can go over everything in the car." Rebecca nodded and patted Cynthia's back as they walk to the car, the trio not knowing what was ahead of them.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know if adding the commentators was a good thing or if I should leave them. The next chapter will have Rebecca unleashing and the start of the faction I do have some ideas that I'm really looking forward to writing but all in good time.**


	10. Letting Loose

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 10 with the backlash from Survivor Series. I hope you enjoy. I don't own the WWE just the OC's**

 **Chapter 10**

After the trio left the arena they got into there car and drove to the next town Rebecca drove, Ruby was in the passenger seat and Cynthia was sitting in the back "Man social media is going nuts over this. Cynthia debuting and how viscous Rebecca's punches were." Ruby said as they continued the drive "Yea the silence was deafening but it felt so good" Cynthia chucked but could tell there was something wrong with Rebecca "Yea but think ahead you need to cut the promo of your life." The promo the one thing Rebecca wasn't confident about "Look let's work on it, when I cut a passionate promo I use things that have pissed me off as fuel. What's pissed you off?" Rebecca kept her eyes on the road but in her mind she was thinking about her time in the P.C, the fact that Vince was ready to cut her "OK what about this"

 **The Next Day**

Rebecca, Cynthia and Ruby arrived walked out of the hotel the girls decided to walk around until show time tonight. The trio decided to go to a local mall, OK Ruby dragged them. When they arrived a few fans came over and asked for autographs Cynthia immediately pulled out a pen from her shorts and started to sign as Rebecca took some photos with the fans. Once they were done the the trio carried on walking around and bought a few things that they needed the trio went back to the hotel to get ready for RAW "You got everything in your head Becca?" Ruby asked as they packed up there bags "I got somethings thought out but" She said but Cynthia stopped her "You'll do fine just remember what we talked about, use your emotions the more believable you sound the more the fans will buy in" Cynthia said as she picked up her bag "and we have your back just remember that from now on we're a team if we want this to work we have to be a team. I got your back behind the scenes with creative and you guys bring the great matches." Rebecca nodded "Let's do this"

 **Raw**

Rebecca, Cynthia and Ruby were walking around the arena according to the line up sheet they have one of the first segments of the night. When they arrived at the locker room Rebecca got changed into her Tap Out clothes "So we have the interview then what?" Ruby looked over an email on her phone "Bayley will run into you backstage and you two will beat her down" Cynthia crossed her arms "So whats the actual full plan for this?" Ruby sighed "I have somethings planned but not fully we have to take it one step at a time" she said looking at Cynthia she understood that she was on edge but she couldn't give her answers "Cynthia trust Ruby on this once we know this thing will be successful we can know some concrete plan" Rebecca said to try and defuse the situation which kinda worked Cynthia put on her sunglasses "You ready?"

Michael Cole was standing in the ring with a microphone in hand "Ladies and Gentleman my guest at this time Rebecca Michaels" her theme played and Rebecca walked out with Cynthia behind her.

Booker T: I don't know why Rebecca did what she did and I can't agree with it.

C. Graves: Well we're all going to find out but she beat Nia and she beat her up.

Rebecca and Cynthia stood in the ring as Michael Cole started talking "Rebecca, I don't know what to say last night you viciously attacked Nia Jax all I can ask is why?" Rebecca snatched the Mic out of Cole's hand "When I first started this journey to be a wrestler all I heard was people in the locker room say that I don't deserve to be here, even some of the other trainees made up things about me so I worked harder that ANYONE then I made my debut at MSG I couldn't wait to come out here and perform in front of these people" the fans started cheering "and they turned against me they booed me out of the building and continued to do so."

The fans started booing Cynthia just scowled and Rebecca rolled her eyes "Yea keep booing like I give a fuck what you think anymore. Oh did I just cuss? well guess what I don't care what the office thinks either I mean Vince wanted to fire me because of you fans and it built up to the point that I took it out on Sasha now onto Nia. I was asked to referee the match and I did a great job for it being my first time ever refereeing a match, and Charlotte the Queen Bitch of the Raw Woman's division spat in my face and I accidentally hit Nia. I tried to apologize but how do I get repayed for that they throw me into the lions den they put me in a cage match against her.

Michael Cole was getting nervous till he was told to let this run even Corey and Booker were told to say nothing.

Rebecca was thinking on what to say "So yea why did I beat Jax into a bloody pulp because I was sick of the rumors that I was sleeping with the coaches, I got tired of trying to please these fickle fans who ONLY want to high jack shows and disrespect people who can ACTUALLY wrestle and if you though what happened to Nia was bad it's gonna get a Whole. Lot. Worse" Rebecca stated before moving away from and Michael Cole asked where does Cynthia fit in, Cynthia laughed "I'm just a girl from Chicago trying to make an impact" The pair walked out of the ring and went up the ramp the fans booed as they left but Rebecca flipped of the camera before walking through the curtain.

"Whoa you got really heavy there" Cynthia said as they were walking to catch Bayley "Yeah but I feel so much better now" as they continued talking they saw Bayley running towards them 'OK camera time' they both thought. "Becca what are you saying what's gotten into you?" Bayley asked completely confused about what just happened "She got tired of trying to please a bunch of smart marks who turn on nearly every wrestler" Cynthia said being ignored by the former Woman's Champion. Bayley turned towards her "I'm sorry I'm talking to my friend" Cynthia stood up to Bayley "Now you're talking to me" Bayley wasn't backing down "Bayley I'm finally letting loose of all this weight that built up on my shoulders I'm not gonna please anyone else" Bayley was gonna try and talk her out of it but Cynthia kneed her in the stomach and Rebecca grabbed her head and slammed it on the concrete floor the pair started to stomp on her till officials and security dragged them off Bayley.

 **Later**

Cynthia and Rebecca were in the locker room waiting for Ruby who barged into the room "You two made alot of noise with that promo Dad loved it even Gramps did too. We're starting it on the right foot anyway next week you guys will be having a handicap match against Nia, then we'll be starting the fued with Becca and Bayley. Cynthia sat there "What about me?" she asked "We're going to bring in Sasha Banks for you" Cynthia nodded "as long as I'm not just a throw away part" Ruby understood "I do have a great idea going forward but I've got to run it through the office but if it goes well this will get bigger" she said as they left the locker room. Rebecca felt her thigh vibrate she pulled out her phone and looked at the text from her father

S. Michaels: Finally letting it all out. You're heading to greatness x

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I've been looking forward to writing this. The next chapter Nia gets the chance to face both Rebecca and Cynthia.**


	11. First Time Team

**I'm sorry for the update delay haven't had much inspiration to write and starting a new job hasn't given me much time either. Welcome to chapter 11, I only own the OC's**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Days before Raw**

Cynthia was laying by the pool at the hotel and listening to her music, she thought coming to the WWE was gonna be a great thing for her career but so far she was beginning to think that she made a mistake. The faction idea was great but the fact that nothing was solid was starting to bring her hopes down to earth Rebecca was gonna get a feud with Bayley and she get Banks, she met Mercedes and Cynthia will admit that they will have great matches but she felt that she was just a side dish.

Cynthia sat up as she saw Ruby coming towards her "Hey Cynthia" she said as she sat down next to her "It's great to be able to kick back and relax huh?" she asked as Cynthia nodded. The pair remain silent till Ruby breaks it "How long did it take?" she asks Cynthia turned to face her "What?" she asked Ruby motioned to her tattoo's "Oh, well my left arm" she moved it around to show off her tribal design "Took a few days since it was my biggest one" Cynthia put her arm down as she turned to Ruby "The rest where ones I thought where cool. I'm thinking about getting another one st some point"

The pair continued there small talk till Ruby got a text "Well we have something concrete" Cynthia sat up "Rebecca will be feuding with Bayley for a few months and you'll be switching from Sasha to Charlotte" Cynthia nodded and layed back down "Great, so I won't be a throw away part" Ruby shook her head "I wouldn't let you be a throw away part, I want everyone to be a key player." The girls went back to sunbathing till they got a text form Rebecca saying S.O.S

The girls walked to the bar searching for there friend, they spotted her coming out of the bathroom "You ok Rebecca?" Ruby asked when they got together "No I came down after an interview and these guys just won't leave me alone" she said as she gestured to a group of guys, the same group of guys came towards them "oh so these are your friends sweetheart?" one of them asked Cynthia got ready to step in. Ruby tried to get them out nut one of the guys grabbed Ruby's shoulder "where do you think your going?" he asked in a menacing tone that terrified Ruby, she tried to escape but the man had a tight hold on her shoulder but he let go as a punch connect with the man's jaw and sent him staggering everyone tuned a saw Cynthia was ready for someone else to step up. Ruby ran out of the bar as Rebecca stood next to Cynthia as the other men were going to jump them, but before anyone threw a punch Dean Ambrose, Finn Balor, Seth Rollins and Sami Zayn came running in and the group of men ran through the fire door.

Cynthia and Rebecca were giving there statements to the police till they heard Ruby, Triple H and Stephanie running towards them "Are you girls ok?" Stephanie asked as Paul went and talk to the police "Yea where fine" Cynthia said as Ruby hugged Rebecca "thanks for punching that guy" Ruby said as she hugged Cynthia which stunned the girl from Chicago who slowly wrapped her arm around Ruby "It's no problem"

 **RAW**

Cynthia was getting dressed for the handicap match tonight taping up her hand which was slightly bruised after punching the guy in the jaw, she sat back when the door opened and Rebecca came in "how's the hand?" she asked Cynthia clenched and unclenched her hand "nothing I can't handle" Cynthia stated as she put on her gloves "Ruby's worried about you, look I get that this fall out with your dad's is kinda falling on your shoulders but she does like you so can't you try and not be so cold to her?" she asked as Cynthia put on her jacket she did begin to think that maybe she had been cold towards Ruby, Cynthia tried to be open but everytime she did she would remember the things her father told her. Cynthia put her hood up and looked at Rebecca "let's do this" Cynthia walked out of the locker room with Rebecca in tow.

The girls made there way to the gorilla position where Ruby was waiting for them "ok girls you know the plan, go out there and show the fans that you girls are NOT to be messed with and to be taken seriously!" Rebecca fist bumped Ruby and was walking towards the stairs Cynthia was going to follow but stopped and turned "are you ok after what happened? " she asked Ruby smiled "I'm fine I was worried about you" she said slightly blushing "I know how that sounds" Cynthia chuckled "It's ok I got you, my hands a little sore but it's ok" she said as she start walking up the stairs. Ruby sat down at the Gorilla Position next to her father who just watched the scene unfold "keep things professional Ruby" he said as Ruby just watched the screen and got her work phone out to type notes.

* * *

 **Rebecca/Cynthia vs Nia Jax**

Sexy Girl played and the crowd started to boo as Rebecca walked through the curtain and Cynthia came out behind her. Rebecca had her arms up in the air as the crowd booed louder.

M. Cole - Guys it's time for the handicap match these two girls look prepared but are the ready to face the music.

Booker. T - Nia has been ready for this match right here, she had the cage match won till Cynthia slammed the cage door on her head. I hope there ready for a fight.

C. Graves - Look at them Booker they are ready.

The duo got into the ring and removed there entrance attire and stood in the centre of the ring as Nia's theme played. The crowd cheered as Nia walked down the ramp with a purpose.

Booker. T - Nia looks ready to bing punishment on Rebecca and Cynthia

C. Graves - But that knee has been a problem of hers and I know that Rebecca and Cynthia will pin point that knee.

Nia got into and Rebecca and Cynthia rolled out to regroup, Nia stood in the centre of the ring and told them to get in here. Rebecca told Cynthia to get on the other side of the ring, they fist bumped and Cynthia stalked Nia as she moved to the side of the ring.

Nia had her eyes on Cynthia but she saw Rebecca climbing onto the apron Nia immediately went after her but she jumped down and Cynthia slid into the ring to attack Nia's knee but Nia caught her and wrapped her hands around her throat and threw her over the top rope and Cynthia landed on top of Rebecca.

The crowd chanted as Cynthia and Rebecca stood up and started to come up with a plan, they climbed onto the apron and slowly got into the ring but Nia charged at them Cynthia pushed Rebecca out of the way and took the splash in corner, but Cynthia kept hold of her as Rebecca chop blocked Nia's knee sending her to the floor. Cynthia moved to the side to catch her breath and Rebecca started to stomp on Nia Jax knee then moved to stomp on her head, the referee came over and started to count Rebecca out for a DQ and Rebecca moved away from Nia as the referee was giving her a warning Rebecca gave the referee a crotch chop and walked past the referee.

Cynthia stood up and saw Nia was struggling to get to her feet as Rebecca was walking towards her, Rebecca started clubbing Nia's back but Nia threw Rebecca back but Cynthia ran in and kicked the back of Nia's knee sending her to one knee. Cynthia immediately hit Nia with a V-Trigger sending her into the middle rope Rebecca ran over and hit Nia in the face with a chair.

The referee called for a disqualification but Cynthia threw him out the ring not before taking his shirt and choked Nia with it. Rebecca set up the table in the centre of the ring as Cynthia continued to choke out Nia with the referee shirt. When Nia was completely unconscious the pair put her on top of the table. The crowd went alive as Rebecca and Cynthia climbed on opposite corners of the ring, the both met eye to eye and nodded to each other they both lept from the corners sending Nia through the table with duel leg drops.

An emergency team came rushing to the ring as Ruby watched on with her father and Grandfather beside her "wow listen to the crowd" Vince said as Nia was gonna get stretched out of the ring but Rebecca and Cynthia continued there assault while she was on the gurney "Yea there really into this" Triple H responded as they continued watched the action unfold, Ruby sat back as she watched security guard pull Rebecca and Cynthia off of Nia 'and now the balls really rolling' she thinks to herself as she leaves her father and Grandfather to get ready for the next match.

 **And that's chapter 11 hope you enjoyed reading, I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner till next time.**


	12. Stubborn Pettiness

**Hello and here's chapter 12 as usual. I don't own the wwe only the OC's**

 **Chapter 12**

Rebecca and Cynthia walked through the curtain and down the steps "great match girls" Stephanie said as they shook her hands. Rebecca started talking to Stephanie as Cynthia walked past the pair and started to head towards the locker room, her ribs hurt but she could pull through as she opened the locker room door and saw ice packs and a note saying "hope this helps" a smile came to her lips as she put an icw pack on her knuckles.

Later that night the girls were walking into the parking lot "man I'm beat" Ruby says as they get closer to the car "yea same" Cynthia replied as she got in the back seat, Ruby rode shot gun and Rebecca got into the driving seat "and we got a long drive a head till the next town" she said groaning as she put the car in drive and made her way on the main road. An hour into there journey Rebecca and Ruby were sitting in there seats as Cynthia slept in the back "I saw the note you left her" Rebecca said making Ruby turn to her friend "I saw her ribs were hurting her" she said trying to playthey would do when they get to the next town however during the conversion Ruby's phone vibrated as she unlocked it a text opened up

C. Brooks - Thanks for the ice, I really appreciated it :)

Ruby turned to the back seat and saw Cynthia was still sleeping in the back seat "something wrong?" Rebecca asked as they got closer to there destination "yeah" she said turning back into her seat Rebecca was confused but shook it off "anyway why don't we go for a few drinks on one of our off days? It's been a while since we had a girls night out." The pair talked about it but one detail was forgotten "Cynthia doesn't drink" Rebecca said seemingly putting a stop to there plans

C. Brooks - Pepsi is on me

Ruby looked back and saw Cynthia was awake and she winked at her making Ruby blush I "I think she'll be ok with it".

RAW

"Ladies and gentlemen I'm here with Bayley. Bayley tonight you'll be going one on one with Rebecca, how are you feeling about this match?" Renee asked as Bayley stepped next to her "Well Renee I don't know what's going on with Rebecca with this attitude and with Cynthia but tonight I requested the match with Rebecca to try to get through to her"

Bayley said as Renee closed the promo Bayley pulled her suitcase and saw Rebecca, Cynthia and Ruby walking in. Bayley ran up to them and hugged each of them "Hey girls how you all doing?" Bayley asked as they enterd the building "Pretty good, we're hitting the town after the show if you and ferg wanna join us?" Ruby offered "oh definitely!"

Bayley responded excitedly as the girls walked into the building they went up to the line up board "so we're facing each other this early?" Rebecca said as Ruby nodded "we can build to later matches" Cynthia looked over the bored "and I'm doing nothing? I thought I was gonna face Sasha!" she said looking over to Ruby who looked over "this can't be right! You guys get ready I'm gonna sort this out" Ruby stormed off looking for the match maker.

Ruby walked towards her Grandfather's office she took a deep breath, even though she was Vince's granddaughter he still scared her. Ruby knocked on the door and entered "Mr. Mcmahon I need to speak to you" she said politely "ah Ruby please sit" Vince said gesturing to a chair. Ruby walked to the desk "sorry grampar but this business, who took Cynthia out of the show tonight." Vince confused looked over the script "hmmm I believe your father made the change but it's close to the show start I can't really change it." Ruby sighed "oh please there's something that the great Vincent Kennedy Mcmahon can't do, I aint buying that look I get that you and dad don't like Phil but you can't take it out Cynthia she could be a big star for us. Vince this whole group is my idea what I say goes.

We are gonna push Cynthia so she's going to be on commentary!" Ruby said with defiance before storming out to find her father.

It took some time but Ruby heard her father screaming "WHO PUT THAT GIRL ON COMMENTARY!" Ruby walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder making him turn around "I did." Ruby said crossing her arms "I said I was gonna control it why are you trying to ruin it?" Triple H looked down at his daughter "I'm not ruining it" Ruby scoffed "she's a world class preformer this is MY idea, Cynthia will be used just as importantly as Rebecca so get used to it." Ruby turned and stormed off towards the dressing room.

Rebecca, Cynthia, Bayley and Sasha banks were sitting around the tv watching Finn Balor wrestle Itami "man there's something about watching Ferg wrestle that makes my blood pressure go up." Bayley says trying to lighten the mood Sasha chuckled "yea I wonder why" Cynthia kept her eyes on the screen she didn't know what to do but the door burst open and Ruby walked in "ok here's the plan Bayley, Rebecca you both will wrestle as normal and Cynthia will be on commentary and go nuts" she said then took a breath Cynthia raised an eyebrow "you sure you want me to shoot?" She asked as Ruby clapped her hands together "if my dad wants to try and take over my idea he's gonna have learn its my way or the high way."

The match between Finn Balor and Itami ended and the rest of the performers where standing in the gorilla position waiting for there que to go out when Finn walked out Bayley wrapped him in hug whispering in his ear. Cynthia looked at the couple and it brought back memories of Jewel, Cynthia immediately shook her head "you ok?" Rebecca asked Cynthia said nothing but nodded. Bayley and Finn broke apart and Finn gave Bayley a slap on the backside before walking off, Bayley turned to face Rebecca who just smiled awkwardly and Cynthia who raised an eyebrow "sorry guys" she says sheepishly.

The crowd went mild as Bayley walked on the stage doing her usual entrance

M. Cole: Bayley making her way to the ring to take on her former best friend.

C. Graves: Come on this is a cut throte business, Rebecca didn't need Bayley, hence why Rebecca and Cynthia beat her down.

Booker T: Well Bayley will get some payback tonight one on one.

Bayley danced around the ring as Rebecca and Cynthia watched on the monitor "you girls ready" Ruby asked Rebecca nodded "yea I'm going to go all out, no strings on me" she said whilst doing a little dance. Ruby chuckled at her friends dancing she turned to Cynthia "you got the green light to say whatever you want" Cynthia got an evil grin on her face "oh I'm sure daddy Paul is gonna love me but I'm sure I can give you a shout out"

Rebecca's theme played and the pair walked out Rebecca had her fists in the air, confidence surrounding her. The crowd go wild but Rebecca spits her gum into the crowd and turns to the camera "stupid flip flop fans"

M. Cole : That's just disgusting.

Booker T : Rebecca showing no love to these fans right here.

C. Graves : Did you not hear what she said? Rebecca doesn't care about these fans, and it looks like Cynthia will be joining us.

Rebecca got into the ring doing her showboating as Cynthia pulled up a chair, "Mrs Brooks its an honour to have you here" Cory Graves went to shake her hand but Cynthia gave him a head nod "as much as i agree with Cory's sentiment why are you out here?" Michael Cole said "well someone has to show you how it's done since Cory can't do all the work on his own" she said whilst putting her feet on the table.

Rebecca and Bayley met in the centre of the ring, Bayley tried to talk some sense into Rebecca who just waves it off and raises her palm in the air and one towards the floor. Bayley clasped the plam that was in the air but as she went to do the same with the other palm but Rebecca slapped Bayley across the face, Bayley staggered back and looked at Rebecca who had a cheeky grin on her face.

Bayley rubbed her cheek as Cynthia laughed at the commentary table, Rebecca told Bayley to bring it Bayley walked up to her and the pair locked up.

M. Cole: Rebecca seems to be trying to get into her head.

Booker T: I gotta give Bayley credit she's trying to over come it and wrestle Rebecca.

C. Brooks: And that's why I hate Bayley all this hugger bull shit it means NOTHING since the fans hate her I mean hell we left Nia in a puddle of her own blood and we STILL get cheers, what does that tell you?

Rebecca and Bayley locked up in the centre of the ring, Bayley got the upper hand on Rebecca and pushed her into the corner, the referee gave Bayley a 5 count but broke it at 3. Bayley moved away from Rebecca but she grabbed Bayley's hair and smashed her face into the turn buckle and started attacking the back of her head.

Rebecca pulled Bayley away from the corner and Irish Whiped her into the ropes when Bayley rebound she dodged the clothesline, then a back elbow but Rebecca nailed her with a Dropkick. The fans boo as Rebecca flips off the fans she then picked up Bayley and threw her to the outside of the ring.

Booker T : Bayley started out strong but Rebecca getting the upper hand.

C. Brooks : Rebecca is using Bayley's weakness against her being a good guy in this cut throte business doesn't work, WE take care of business and we WILL cut throte's.

In the back Triple H, Ruby and agents were watching the match Triple H went to speak to Michael Cole "Cole cut Cynthia down" he said as Ruby watched the monitor as Michael Cole commented "well Rebecca is making more of an impact than punks UFC career" the agents gasp as Ruby turned to her father and grabbed her head set "shoot Cynthia" Cynthia bit her tongue after Cole's comment but once Ruby said that "well I haven't been in the ring yet and I've done more here than your entire career" she felt better.

Bayley was on the outside Rebecca followed and stalked Bayley on the apron and hit Bayley with running Clothesline. Rebecca went over to the announcers table and high fived Cynthia "Got this in the bag" Rebecca says which was caught on the head set but Bayley recovered and spun Rebecca around and give Rebecca an uppercut making her land on the table but Bayley pulled her off the table and threw her into the ring.

C. Graves : Bayley starting to get her wind back after the onslaught by Rebecca.

M. Cole : Yea I wonder if Rebecca will be able to get back into the match.

Cynthia sat in silence as Bayley started to make her comeback Bayley slid into the and hit Rebecca with punches, Rebecca went for a punch but Bayley ducked and hit Rebecca with a Back Drop, Rebecca sold her back as Bayley was setting on for the Bayley to Belly.

Bayley waited for Rebecca to get and wrapped her arms around her but Rebecca reversed it in to a DDT but Bayley stopped the impact and threw Rebecca over her head, Bayley went to climb to the top rope but Rebecca hit her with a punch to the jaw. Rebecca then climbed to the second rope but Bayley fought back knocking Rebecca off the rope and Bayley hit Rebecca with a Flying Elbow Drop.

Cynthia almost jumped out of her seat as Bayley went for pin but Rebecca kicked out at 2 1/2. Cynthia took her headset and walked around the ring.

C. Graves : Looks like Cynthia wants a closer look on the match.

Rebecca got up to her feet Bayley turned her around but got hit with knee to the gut and went for a Powerbomb but Bayley slid down Rebecca's front, pushed her off the ropes and rebounded into a Bayley to Belly but Rebecca hit the ref with her foot on her way over.

Bayley went for the pin but with the ref knocked out Bayley couldn't get the three. Cynthia went to climb the apron but pulled down to the floor.

C. Graves : What is Sasha Banks doing out here?

Booker T : She's stopping Cyn from interfering in the match, and looks like she's getting ready to throw down.

Sasha Banks was openly challenging Cynthia who responded by rolling up her sleeves but before they could come to blows Bayley hit Cynthia with a Baseball Slide sending her away from the ring, Sasha stood in between Cynthia and Bayley who got back to her feet. Bayley turned her attention to Rebecca but while Bayley wasn't watching Rebecca had got to her feet and when Bayley turned around Rebecca hit her with Sweet Chin Music for the three.

M. Cole : Rebecca has beaten Bayley with a massive assist from Cynthia.

C. Graves : What are you talking about Cole? Bayley took her eyes of Rebecca and she paid for it.

Rebecca started to celebrate in the ring as Sasha looked on till Cynthia grabbed the back of her head and ran her into the steps making them turn over.

Ruby watched the post match activities take place but as her father made a comment she faced him "Don't ever try that stunt again!" She said before walking away, Ruby couldn't believe her own father tried to sabotage her big creative angle all because of some stupid beef he has with Cynthia's father.

Cynthia and Rebecca walked through the curtain with congratulations from the agents they nodded but walked away "man that was a great match I felt so loose out there" Rebecca said as Cynthia nodded "it's because being a heel gives you so much freedom." Rebecca pondered what Cynthia said but she still smiled as they walked into the dressing room, alot of the girls were packing up their gear excited with being able to sleep the night away or for some getting ready to party. The group of girls entered the hotel all planed to have a fun night. Stephanie meanwhile decided to spend her night arguing with her husband.

Triple H had just finished getting ready to call it a night but there was a knock on the door, he went to open and was surprised to see his wife. "Hey Stephanie wasn't expecting you" he went to kiss her but she pushed him back into the room "What exactly were you planning trying to ruin Ruby's angle?" she asked as Triple H stuttered "Well she's" his response was but Stephanie cut him off "you don't have a valid reason you're just doing this to piss off Phil" she said immediately shutting down Paul's reasoning "she's one of the best female wrestlers in the world and she shot down you're burying of her father" Paul just sat there taking this. "And this is Ruby's big angle and if you ruin this she will hate you for it" Stephanie finished as Paul had his head down "I'm sorry but after everything that happened with Phil" he started but was interrupted "I know I'm not Phil's biggest fan either but she did protect our daughter and you have to appreciate that and if you want to apologise to anyone it's Ruby" Paul nodded before kissing his wife "I will"

 **Well that's chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed reading, please leave a review.**


End file.
